


An Army of Incubi

by UnfinishedProject



Series: Hot Nights in a Cold Castle [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anachronistic, Biting, Body Shots, Drunk Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Marking, Multi, Open Relationships, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/UnfinishedProject
Summary: A late night stroll that leads to shared drinks; teasing that achieves more than it was meant. Rivalry is put aside for a night but not forgotten.





	An Army of Incubi

She stood by the arch of the dining hall, leaning against the pillar; it was always fun when the witchers got wasted. Problems usually started when she was involved and she was offered something stronger than her preference. She wanted to slip away before they noticed her, only coming to investigate the source of the noise; but it was near impossible to remain undetected even when they were past a few rounds of beer and vodka. Three pair of golden eyes stared at her; one full of kindness and accompanied by a smile, one mischievous with the smirk she had ambivalent feelings about and the third somewhere between desire and disgust.  
"Gentlemen. May I join you?" She was already walking up to the table; if she didn't, they would've asked. Eskel patted the bench next to himself though it was custom she sat by whoever was on his own. The moment she sat down, his arm wrapped around her waist; his fingers gliding across her ass every now and then. "And, what are we playing tonight? Strip Gwent again?"  
"Lambert's new game, _never have I ever_."  
"Oh, I heard of that one. This should be fun~" She had to drink almost every time one of the witchers proposed an activity, giving the impression they were trying to get her drunk; it happened most of the time. She became bolder with her own questions with time; though it might've been due to the vodka Eskel spiked her wine with.  
"Never have I ever drank alcohol off of someone's body." Her eyes met with Lambert's, a playful smile on her lips; challenging him even. He hasn't moved, his tankard untouched in front of him while the others drank; she remembered each time it happened. She didn't pay attention to their teasing, watching as his eyes narrowed in anger; he wasn't taking lightly when his pride was made fun out of.  
"Come 'ere." His voice was but a low growl, allowing for nothing but utter and immediate compliance. His behaviour always amused her and she was tempted to defy his words; yet she rose from her place and rounded the table, slipping into his lap with her legs on either side of his hips. Her lips met his with a short kiss while his fingers made quick work of raising her shirt. She pushed her goblet of wine towards Geralt with a smile before leaning back against the table. A shiver ran along her spine as the cool liquid trickled down her abdomen; Lambert's lips the opposite, warm against her skin as he drank it all up.  
His kisses lingered as he slipped a hand under her shirt, deep sighs rolling off her lips with a few hisses inbetween; he could become overly aggressive when intoxicated. Her body arched out of his hold, threatening to collapse onto the table once fingers curled around her unattended breast; Geralt's touch gentler though all of them had instances of being both. It always became unpredictable when she allowed all of them to claim her; sometimes petty jealousy was unavoidable.  
"Don't leave me out!" Eskel's voice was slurred after one too many drinks; frowning as he watched his brothers fondle the girl. He moved down the bench to where she sat before, his features softening as she splayed out on the table to catch his lips in a hungry kiss; pulling on his hair softly when one of her nipples was pinched between someone's fingers. She sat up, still in Lambert's lap but as far away from him as the table let her; the witchers' hands disappearing from her shirt in seconds.  
"All of you are welcome to join me in my room... Try not to pass out until then~" She slipped away from Lambert's hold before he could stop her; a feat she wouldn't be able to accomplish if he wasn't drunk.

"Just you?" She raised an eyebrow at Geralt who only shrugged in return; she wasn't necessarily against the idea of spending the night with him alone. There might've been a hint of disappointment in her voice but the feeling was quickly washed away as they kissed; his hands wandering to her ass at once. Her arms wrapped around his neck, still clinging to him when Lambert's voice broke them apart.  
"Getting started without us?"  
"Ah, and she's all dolled up." She mockingly curtsied towards Eskel, the babydoll fluttering around her hips; she washed and dressed for them. He waited for her to straighten, twirling her gently away from the other two; pulling her close by her hips as their lips met. His fingers ran up her sides under the lacy fabric; her body wriggling in his hold, his tickles felt like torture. She swatted his arm but didn't refuse a second kiss; he could be unreasonably possessive lately.  
"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you~" She chimed softly as she nuzzled against Lambert, her fingers caressing his cheek instead of tangling into his hair as she would with others; finding it too short for her liking. Waiting for his arms to wrap around her, she didn't hesitate to press her lips against his; the taste of her wine lingering on his lips. She disentangled herself from his hold after a few moments, stepping beside the bed; her lingerie falling to the ground within seconds.  
She was soon surrounded by them, her hands moving from body to body to help undress; her fingers doing more than just untying knots and shifting fabric away. She gasped as lips pressed against her neck, her own soon caught in a kiss by another; the third's touch lingering for a moment before closing around her breasts. She smiled, feeling loved under their attention; though worshipped might've been more fitting with the way they hounded over her. It was still strange to her how they treated her as the most fragile thing in the world when they rarely held back in private; but with three of them fucking her, it could be true.  
She lost track of who was kissing her by the time she laid down; only Eskel joining her in the bed. She gripped his hair and the bedsheets, gasping as the tip of his tongue dragged across her breasts; her gaze, however, pulled from his as Lambert settled between her legs. He kissed along her thighs, replacing his fading marks with fresh ones before focusing his attention on her pussy. Her breathing grew heavier, watching his every move with interest; a smirk spreading on his lips as she squirmed under his heated breath. A whimper escaped her when he spread her folds; his tongue gliding in his fingers' wake unhurried. His fingers moved lower, teasing and massaging her ass; preparing her with soft touches. He smiled against her skin, his kisses becoming wild and hungry; his licking eliciting moans before those were muffled by a cock between her lips. She looked up at Geralt with wide eyes, the witcher's impatience new to her; she was only seconds away from turning her attention to him. It was easier to let him set a pace, matching her own movements and the twirling of her tongue to the steady rhythm of his thrusts; shallow and slow as if he was holding back.  
They traded places, everyone having a taste of her before they settled around her; sitting on the edge of the bed. It always came with some difficulties when all three was with her, although most of the time it was a question of who can fuck her where; the position changing little between occasions. She moved over, allowing for Geralt to lay down on the bed; his hands sliding along her body as she settled over his hips. They kissed as he fondled her, a moment of sweetness before she was pulled close; the tip of his cock pressing against her cunt, ready to be buried deep inside her.  
"Wait. The oils." She pushed up, holding out a hand towards the other two; one of them slipping a sleek bottle into her palm. She covered his cock with the liquid, making him growl lightly under her touches; a smirk spreading on her lips as she handed the bottle back. Alone with only one she was slick enough for it not to hurt and their cock was drenched in saliva; but it was more challenging to fit two of them without some assistance. She sunk back onto his body, this time allowing for him to thrust up into her; a foggy moan slipping from her lips.  
She felt a hand spread the faint scented oil across her skin, fingers delving into her asshole to stretch and lube her more. She moaned again, gripping onto Geralt's shoulder with a hand; holding herself up with the other even if two pair of hands were supporting her body. Lambert's hands held her firmly by the hips while she was pulled down for a kiss; relaxing as much she could, allowing Lambert to swiftly enter her. Her breathing came close to hyperventilating, needing long moments to adjust to both men; a feeling of fullness clouding over her mind before tentatively circling her hips to see if she was ready to be fucked.  
"You're such a bitch." She rolled her eyes at Eskel's words when he leant down to her; kissing her eagerly. His words were true and she took pride in it, considering her openness a perk; though she probably wouldn't have been half as open with mortals. Pressing her lips once more to Eskel's, she let him straighten up; her eyes settling on his cock, barely inches away from her face. He pushed past her lips; his own parting with a content sigh as her tongue massaged him, the tip of it running along the veins slowly.  
Her body rocked back and forth between the men, guided by a pair of hands on her hips; the rhythm alternating between quick, hard strokes and slower but deep thrusts. Not one bit of her body was left untouched but lingering hands were drawn to her breasts; the fingers curled around them stopping its bouncing and fondling them rather gentle or mercilessly teasing them without an alternative in the middle until Geralt's lips closed around a nipple. Her back arched, stilling for a moment between the two bodies; her mind starting to blank under the pleasure.  
"Eskel, stop with your morbid fetish."  
His hand moved along her body, not once restricting her movements; and she felt at ease the way she was held and shared between them. She glanced back at Lambert as much she could before raising her eyes back at Eskel; his hold faltering at the other's display of disgust. She nodded softly, assuring him without words that it was fine; all of them had quirks the other two didn't quite approve of. His fingers circled her neck firmer once more; the hold tilting her head so she could only look him in the eyes.  
Contrary to his claim of distaste, Lambert was falling out of rhythm with his thrusts; making for a sharp contrast to Geralt's steady pace. It didn't take much longer for him to bend onto her, spooning and pulling her close; his cock buried as deep he could shove in his sudden burst of climax. He wasn't panting- none of them really ever did- but still took a moment or two to disentangle himself; cold air replacing where his warmth was before. The discomfort caused by the loss of body heat was soon washed away by the other two's continued affection.  
Her nails scraped their scarred bodies, unable to utter coherent words; leaving red lines on Eskel's hips and Geralt's shoulder. The latter's pace increased now that he wasn't restricted by control being shared over her. Every time her hips bucked more forward than upward, she pressed against Eskel; taking in his whole length. Her moans were muffled with her lips firmly sealed around Eskel but her cry of pleasure filled the room. Her orgasm was drawn out with both of them still having a steady pace but she could feel another building up. Her body nothing but a ragdoll the way she swayed between them; strength leaving her with each passing minute.  
"Suck it all up." There wasn't a real need for Eskel to voice his wish, she knew what to do and what they liked. Her lips twisted into a faint smile around him as she lifted her gaze back at him; letting him know that she understood regardless. He pulled back a little, allowing for her fingers to curl around the base; jerking his cock with the same rhythm her head bobbed along his length. A momentary pain ran through her when his grip tightened a second before he came; her mouth filling quicker than she could swallow and some dribbled down her chin and neck. She hasn't released Eskel for a few more moments, gently swirling her tongue around his now oversensitive tip; batting her eyelashes at him with a smirk as he finally stepped back.  
It was only her and Geralt though the other two wasn't far either. She squealed when he sat up, holding her tightly in his arms. She held onto his shoulder with a hand, the other clutching onto the silver locks, taking a moment to adjust; the new position allowing for deeper thrusts. His hands guided her at first but dropped to fondle her when she picked up the pace of riding him; finding it a challenge to keep her lips pressed against his with a kiss. Her back arched, offering up her neck to him; his lips pressing against her skin without delay. Her moans now filled the room, growing ever louder as his lustful assault continued; pushed over the edge only after him, clinging to him with ripples of pleasure leaving her light-headed.  
She crawled off his lap, laying down on the bed between the witchers; some more spent than others. She stepped aside after a while to clean while they recovered, cleaning up herself a little; she felt physically disgusting. She was sweaty and sticky; each of them leaving their imprint whether they wanted or not. She only heard content sighs and inaudible whispers from her room, sharing in their joy even if she felt weak; needing more than a night's sleep to make up for the lost energy and her aching body.  
"Go to bed now." She stood, a little feeble and wobbly as she walked over to the door; kissing them goodbye as they left. Her fingers closed around a wrist, holding one of them back; reading amazement out of the golden eyes. She hasn't said a word, just pulled him back to the bed; snuggling with him when he followed. They shared a kiss, gentle but still tasting of alcohol; leaving her no doubt the day to come will bring terrible pain throughout her whole body. She chased the thought away, smiling at the witcher whose curiosity seemed to fade; now only remaining cocky that he was the one chosen for the night.


End file.
